MAY I LOVE YOU
by ayy88fish
Summary: Seorang gadis yang baru saja patah hati bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya yang ternyata memiliki keluarga 'sangat harmonis'. Pertemuan tidak terduga itu membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Akankah si gadis jatuh hati pada sahabat barunya itu. Atau dia hanya tertarik untuk memiliki keluarga 'utuh' seperti sang namja. KiSeung! YunJae! GS. Don't like. Don't read.Selamat menikmati.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Kikwang Beast as Kim Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Beast as yoeja

Dojoon Beast as Kim Dojoon

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja

Genre : Romance dan Humor (gagal)

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Gender bender

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Cerita punya saya.**

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

**Hyunseung POV**

Hujan masih menyisakan sedikit rinai di jalan yang kulalui. Mataku nanar. Tak berani memandang ke depan. Aku hanya menatap sepatuku yang basah terkena cipratan air yang tergenang. Aku tak mau dianggap cengeng olehnya. Apalagi cewek lemah. Itu akan menghancurkan image ku yang nyaris sempurna sebagai seorang gadis. Namja di hadapanku mencoba untuk meraih tanganku, tapi tanganku sudah lebih dulu ku lipat di dada. Sambil mencoba menahan air mata yang hampir menitik, aku menggigit bibir dan menundukkan wajahku semakin dalam. Aku tak akan kalah oleh pengkhianatannya! Rasanya aku sudah cukup bersabar, dan ini adalah akumulasi dari emosi yang selama ini tertahan.

"Mianhae..." ucap mu kemudian. Aku masih diam. Mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk meluncur dari bibirku.

"Eum... Bukankah kita masih bisa menjadi teman? Toh aku juga tidak pernah merugikanmu." Lanjutnya. Otakku masih berpikir keras. Aku harus tetap terlihat kuat dan sempurna di depannya meskipun itu hanya akting semata.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Yah, bukan berarti kamu tidak menarik lagi. Hanya saja, kamu terlalu baik untukku. Dan aku tidak tega kalau harus mendua hati. Kecuali jika kamu mau membagi semua yang ada padaku berdua dengannya."

Cih, meskipun dunia terbelah aku tak akan pernah mau membagimu dengan siapapun! Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu? Lelaki pertama yang telah singgah dalam hidupku dan sekarang menghancurkan semuanya... Lee Joon. Tapi itu hanya menggema dalam hatiku. Tak satupun keluar dari bibir yang perih ku gigit sekuat tenaga.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Memandangnya lekat, setelah memastikan tak akan ada bulir bening yang mengalir. Senyum menjadi penguat, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

"Ne, gwenchana.."

"Kau benar, kita masih bisa berteman seperti sebelumnya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirku. Ku lihat senyuman mengembang lebar dari bibirnya. Oh, senyuman yang kuyakini hanya milikku, kini harus dimiliki oleh orang lain. Hati ini benar-benar hancur rasanya mengingat setelah ini aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya.

"Benarkah? Ah... aku senang sekali. Bukan! Maksudku, aku berterima kasih. Aku jadi tidak harus membagi hatiku pada yang lain. Dan tidak dianggap sebagai playboy yang suka menghancurkan hati wanita. Yah... begitulah.." kini tawamu berderai di telingaku.

Kau benar. Kau telah menghancurkan hatiku. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau perlakukan sepertiku. Dengan alasan tidak ingin mendua hati, tapi tetap saja SAKIT!

"Aku mau pulang." Ucapku kemudian.

"Biar ku antar." Dia berjalan menuju motornya yang berdiri gagah di belakangnya.

"Ani. Aku pulang dengan bis saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau nanti kekasihmu mengira kita masih berhubungan. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus..."

"Oh,begitu."

Oh, begitu?! Hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan?!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Kau benar tidak mau ku antar?" tawar mu lagi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

"Yah.. Bye.." hanya begitu saja? Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menangis di depanmu. Karna air mata ini tumpah begitu saja setelah kau berlalu dengan motor kesayanganmu itu. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari bibirku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyandarkan badanku di dinding toko ini. Mengharapkan ada mukjizat yang akan menguatkanku dan membuatku melupakan semua kejadian buruk ini. Semoga...

**Hyunseung POV end**

.

.

.

.

**Kikwang POV**

Apa-apaan dia! Apa maksudnya sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Dasar wanita tak bisa dimengerti! Aku sudah tak mau tahu lagi tentangmu. Memuakkan!

Aku terus saja memakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan entah sudah berapa penghuni kebun binatang ku absen. Menunjukkan betapa kesalnya hatiku sekarang. Ah, benar-benar. Padahal aku sudah lama mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah memilih pria sialan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan alasan sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Berarti selama ini kau mencintaiku, begitu? BULLSHIT!

Omelanku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap sesosok gadis yang ku kenal. Ku lambatkan laju motorku untuk memastikannya. Benar saja. Itu memang dia. Hyunseung, teman sekelasku. Sedang apa dia di sini sendirian? Tunggu dulu. Dia menangis. Gadis sempurna itu menangis! Wah, kejadian langka..

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan motorku tak jauh darinya. Mungkin aku terlalu naif karena mencoba mendekatinya, tapi empatiku (sebut saja rasa penasaranku) lebih besar. Dan bukankah dia yang lebih naif karena sendirian saja di jalan sepi begini. Kalau tejadi sesuatu bagaimana?

Aku melangkah dengan pelan tapi pasti. Tak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Mungkin dia sedang terlarut dengan perasaannya dan tak ingin terganggu oleh apapun. Tapi karena (lagi-lagi) rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari rasa segan ku, aku putuskan untuk menepuk pundaknya. Yah, menurutku akan sedikit mengagetkannya tapi apa yang terjadi..

"Bruk..." badanku terhempas ke jalan. Rasanya ada tulang yang patah karena samar-samar terdengar juga bunyi "krek". Ya, dia mengempaskanku ke tanah ketika tanganku baru saja menyentuh pundaknya. Jelas aku menjadi orang yang terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia ternyata bisa bela diri. Keahlian yang tertutup oleh wajah anggunnya. Kira-kira belajar dari mana, ya?

Aku berusaha bangun dengan menahan rasa sakit di pinggangku. Aigo.. mungkin ini yang dirasakan nenekku setiap pagi bila mendengar omelannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang membantuku berdiri. Tangan yang putih dan halus dan... wangi...

"Hah!" pekikku yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya akan pesona gadis di depanku. Alhasil aku nyaris terjatuh lagi tapi dengan cepat dia menopang tubuhku.

"Mm... mian... Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Itu, refleks. Mianhae.." ucapnya kemudian. Masih ada sisa tangis yang tergambar di wajahnya selain wajah penyesalan tentunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Mana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa setelah suara 'bruk' dan 'krek' yang terdengar jelas tadi.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ah... jawaban apa ini. Dasar mulut pabo!

"Hm... apa kau yakin? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar bunyi yang tidak nyaman."

"Sudah ku bilang tenang saja. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri. Sudah, lepaskan tanganmu." Jawabku sok kuat.

"Kau yakin?" mungkin dia mencemaskanku.

"Ne." Jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah." Dengan dinginnya dia melepaskanku begitu saja. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar bunyi itu. Dia sukses mematahkan tulang dan semangatku dalam satu genggaman. Luar biasa!

"Hm.. Kurasa aku perlu bantuan." Akhirnya aku mengalah. Dia tertawa kecil. Manis.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah.." jawabku malas.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini dari tadi?" Dia mengangkatku dengan ringannya. Mungkin seringan kapas. Aku benar-benar menemukan pemandangan ganjil seumur hidupku. Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang pernah melihat semua kejadian itu dari dekat –mengingat dia tidak pernah punya teman dekat-. Jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia.

Kami duduk di tempatnya tadi menangis. Aku menarik napas dalam. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang tulang belakangku. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani membantingku. Walaupun aku jahil, tidak ada yang pernah membalasku dengan hal seperti tadi. Jujur, aku masih syok.

Dia mendekati motorku. Lalu menyalakannya. Hah, apakah dia juga akan mengambil motor kesayanganku? Umma... dosa apa aku harus menerima ini semua. Itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Kubeli dengan kerja kerasku selama 2 tahun (jangan lupakan jasa Appa yang menutupi kekurangannya), sekarang harus dibawa pergi menjauhiku? Aku tak rela! Andaikan saja tadi aku tidak menghampirinya... Aku menyesal dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung melarikan motorku dengan laju. Aku pasrah saja. Dengan pinggang babak belur begini mana mungkin aku sanggup mengejarnya. Biarlah besok di sekolah aku 'menyelesaikannya'. Itupun kalau aku masih mampu berjalan.

Aku menutup mata. Meratapi nasib mungkin.

Tak berselang lama, aku mendengar deru mesin yang ku kenal. Halusinasi. Tidak. Ini nyata. Dia kembali dengan motor merahku. Harta ku yang paling berharga. Ah.. rasanya aku ingin melompat saking senangnya. Dan tentu saja, aku juga ingin memukul kepalanya kalau dia laki-laki. Huft..

"Aku bisa mengendalikannya. Sekarang katakan dimana rumahmu?" dia bertanya tanpa turun dari motorku. Sekarang, dia terlihat gagah. =.=" Hilang kemana aura anggunmu?

"Ya! Aku tanya dimana rumahmu?" ulangnya lagi.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dulu baru pulang."

"Hah?!" aku berusaha meyakinkan telingaku agar tak salah dengar.

"Ya! Ini motor besar. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengendarainya. Mungkin kau malah baru kali ini menaikinya. Aku tidak mau mati konyol bersamamu." Tolakku.

"Kalau menaiki motor seperti ini, bukan pertama kali. Tapi mengendarainya memang baru kali ini. Ah, kau tenang saja. Aku jamin kita selamat sampai rumahmu. Aku sudah mencobanya tadi. Kau juga lihat sendiri kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Aku masih berkeras menolak idenya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menyeret motormu pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu?" dia menunjukku dengan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kondisi seperti itu'? Kau meremehkanku? Aku ini punya imunitas yang kuat!"

"Puh.. Kau itu sedang memar. Ototmu terbentur. Lecet juga. Kalau terkena flu, kau boleh bicara seperti itu." dia berusaha menahan tawanya. Apa dia pikir aku sedang melucu?

"Sudahlah. Sini. Kau harus segera pulang agar lukamu bisa cepat ku obati. Katakan dimana rumahmu. Aku akan jamin hidupmu." Setelah menimbang untung ruginya, kuputuskan mengikuti sarannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan kaget bila sudah sampai di rumahku."

"Ne."

"Dan diam saja jika ada yang bertanya padamu."

"Wae?"

"Itu syaratnya kalau kau ngotot ingin mengantarku pulang."

"Oke. Baiklah."

Brum... Motor melaju setelah aku duduk manis di belakangnya. Uh... rasanya memalukan, berada di belakang gadis yang melarikan motormu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi tidak ada buruknya juga. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu susah payah membawa motorku pulang, meskipun nyawaku masih terancam.

Sesampainya di rumah aku tidak langsung turun. Jok belakang yang menungging membuat pinggangku terasa semakin nyeri. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk meluruskan pinggang yang nyaris patah ini. Oh ya, aku lupa. Sebelum pergi tadi aku bertengkar dengan umma. Jangan-jangan dia sedang menungguku dengan seember...

"Byur..." benar dugaanku. umma datang dengan seember air bekas cucian baju. Tapi itu hanya sedikit mengenaiku, sedangkan yoeja yang masih duduk di depanku sudah basah kuyup. Sempat ku dengar omelan umma sebelum kemudian dia memekik dengan keras.

"Omona... Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae..." berulang kali umma menundukkan kepalanya menandakan ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Gwenchana. Gwenchana. Sudahlah, Ahjumma. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Kurasa dia sedikit syok tadi.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini. Bajumu basah semua. Kau ganti saja dengan baju kakaknya Kikwang. Aigo, ceroboh sekali sih aku ini..." masih terus saja mengalir keluhan panjang dari bibirnya.

"Umma... Sampai kapan umma akan membiarkan gadis ini akan kedinginan di sini?"

"Ah. Kau juga. Kenapa tidak bilang umma dulu kalau kau akan membawa temanmu kemari. Kau ini ingin mempermalukan umma ya." umma mulai lagi dengan kebiasaannya yang suka memukuliku. Meskipun tidak sakit tapi rasanya memalukan bila ada temanku yang melihatnya. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Umma. Sudahlah. Biarkan kami masuk."

"Oh iya. Masuklah. Silahkan. Tapi rumah kami kecil. Jadi mohon maaf kalau sempit." umma ku mempersilahkannya masuk.

Yoeja itu tersenyum sambil memegangiku yang mencoba turun. Umma yang hendak masuk ke rumah menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Kenapa kau memapahnya? Dia itu laki-laki. Biarkan dia berjalan sendiri."

"Aniyo... Ini, dia sedang terluka."

"Mwo? Berkelahi dengan siapa lagi kali ini? Kau itu selalu saja menyusahkan orang tua. Umma sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Pulang-pulang selalu saja membawa luka. Seberapa banyak sih musuh yang kau miliki? Kapan kau akan dewasa. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus SMA." Aduh... Kenapa aku harus punya umma yang heboh seperti ini sih.. Aku jadi benar-benar malu dengan dia.

"Maaf. Dia bukannya berkelahi. Tapi saya yang melukainya tadi. Tidak sengaja." Mungkin gadis itu merasa tak nyaman mendengar omelan umma.

"Umma. Biarkan kami masuk dulu." Aku mengajak gadis basah kuyup itu masuk ke rumah meninggalkan umma ku yang masih terngaga. Mungkin tidak mengira aku akan pulang tengah malam begini sambil membawa bidadari. Hal yang tak akan pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ditambah lagi tanpa sengaja membuat bidadari ini harus menggigil kedinginan. Tapi yang lebih ku takutkan bukanlah umma. Tapi seisi rumah yang super duper heboh. Keramaianlah ini yang membuatku sulit untuk mengenalkan gadis yang ku sukai ke rumah. Tampangku memang sedikit berandalan (yah...anggap saja begitu) jadi rasanya mustahil aku akan menarik hati teman wanitaku, begitu kata nenek.

Dan benar saja, mereka sudah antri di depan kamar mereka masing-masing. Dengan cepat aku memberi kode 'jangan tanyakan apapun sebelum gadis ini pulang'! Nenek sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan cucu bungsunya ini, dia lalu ikut memapahku berjalan (padahal biasanya ikut nimbrung kalau umma tengah memarahiku).

Kurasa seisi rumah juga sudah tahu keadaanku. Mengingat kehebohan yang umma ciptakan di depan rumah tadi. Kakak ku datang dari dalam dengan air hangat dan kotak obat di tangannya. Wajahnya tetap saja tidak berubah. Dingin. Sampai-sampai aku pernah berpikir dia bukanlah kakak kandungku, ditemukan umma entah dimana lalu di besarkan bagai anak sendiri. Tapi ketika aku bertanya pada umma, aku malah mendapat omelan panjang yang intinya malah aku yang aneh karena mencurigai kakakku sebagai alien. Huft...

Aku meminjam baju kakakku. Tentu saja bukan untukku tapi untuk gadis yang tengah kedinginan ini. Yoeja manis itu awalnya berkeras menolak, tapi ketika aku menunjuk bagian dadanya, dia pun menyerah. Jelas tercetak di sana bentuk 2 buah kurva yang tertutup dress berwarna putih. Setelah yakin dia ganti baju dengan aman dan nyaman di kamar kakakku, keluarga ku mulai kelihatan aslinya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka terus saja menanyaiku tentang gadis yang ku bawa. Pinggangku, ku serahkan saja pada kakak yang lebih ahli (kuliah di kedokteran). Dan pertanyaan bejibun itu akhirnya ku jawab dengan diam.

Tapi memang dasar keluarga ku keluarga tak tahu malu, bisikan-bisikan pun lama-lama berubah menjadi makin nyaring. Malu yoeja itu mendengarnya, aku pun menjawab sekenanya. Suasana yang semakin ribut tiba-tiba sunyi. Ternyata dia sudah duduk di sebelahku.

Umma... Bidadari itu mau pakai baju putih ataupun hitam, tetap saja bidadari (tidak seperti kakakku). Aku pun sempat terpana (lagi) oleh pesonanya. Benar-benar aura yang berbeda. Hampir saja ada pertanyaan terlontar dari nenek, tapi cepat ku tahan dengan menyenggol kakinya. Dia pun urung bertanya.

Ayah yang dari tadi diam saja di depan tv, berbalik dan ikut membentuk lingkaran tak beraturan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Wajahnya memang sangar seperti orang mau marah, membuat orang yang tidak mengenalnya sering salah paham. Mungkin kakak perempuanku mewarisi sifatnya yang ini.

"Siapa nama mu?" masih dengan wajahnya yang ngajak berantem dan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Hyunseung, ahjussi." Tak ada hawa takut di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau teman anakku?"

"Ya. Saya teman sekelasnya."

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau bisa bersamanya? Bukankah ini sudah larut?"

"Mianhae ahjussi. Tadinya saya ada janji bertemu dengan teman lama. Tapi kami lupa waktu. Karena arah pulang kami berbeda, saya terpaksa pulang sendiri. Di tengah jalan saya bertemu Kikwang, karena hujan mata saya tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya. Dia terus mengikuti saya tanpa membuka helmnya. Saya kira dia berniat jahat. Ternyata dia ingin mengantar saya pulang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Maaf.."

"Ahahaha... Tindakanmu tepat sekali. Dan wajahnya itu memang tidak meyakinkan." Ayah tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Appa.." kataku mencoba memutus tawanya yang tak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

"Wae? Kau malu aku mengataimu di depan gadis ini? Ah, Ayah tahu. Dia gadis yang kau sukai ya?" tanya Ayahku yang tak memedulikan perasaan yeoja cantik itu.

"Appa.." cegahku lagi.

"Hah.. Dasar anak cengeng pemalu. Mau sampai kapan kau main-main dengan motormu? Memang sudah saatnya kau membawa gadis ke rumah ini. Tak ku sangka anakku pandai juga memilih. Ahahaha... Anakku memang daebak! Daebak!" tawanya semakin keras dengan jempol yang teracung di depan mukanya. Membuat wajahku mau tak mau memerah juga. Memangnya siapa yang membuatku tak ingin membawa yeojachingu ku ke rumah... Sekilas aku menoleh ke Hyunseung, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Wah, dingin sekali sikapnya itu.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam." Ucap nenek.

"Apa kau mau menginap di sini? Kami khawatir kalau kau pulang malam-malam sendirian. Lagipula si bodoh ini juga tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Tawar nenek.

"Aniyo.. Khamsahamnida. Tapi aku harus pulang. Aku tidak enak kalau harus merepotkan lagi." Tolaknya halus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana Jae?" umma ikut-ikutan menahan Hyunseung.

"Hm? Silahkan." Jawab kakakku datar. Masih mengoleskan obat memar di pinggangku.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah. Sudah. Kau tidak ingin membuat kami tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena mengkhawatirkanmu, kan? Itu akan lebih merepotkan kami." Nenek terlihat sedikit mengancam.

"Ya, lagipula besok libur. Biar kami nanti yang menghubungi orang tuamu." Ayah turun suara.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak merepotkan, saya sangat merasa berterima kasih. Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini dia menatapku, mencoba mendapat persetujuan dariku. Aku menarik nafas.

"Terserah sajalah. Mau ngotot, kau juga akan kalah. Karena mereka akan tetap memaksamu tinggal." Ucapku kemudian.

"Nah, kalau begitu malam ini kau menginap di sini kan? Rumah kami memang terasa sempit karena kami keluarga besar tinggal serumah. Kuharap kau bisa betah di rumah ini. Wah rasanya menyenangkan sekali ada gadis di rumah kami."

"Maksud umma kakak bukan gadis?" nadaku sedikit mengejek.

"Ah.. bukan begitu. Kau ini. Dasar nakal!" ummaku mulai lagi memukuliku. Pelan.

"Oh ya. Berapa nomor rumahmu? Biar nenek yang memberitahu orang tuamu." Nenek sudah siap dengan telepon di tangannya.

"Ah, masalah itu biar saya sendiri yang menghubungi umma. Saya permisi sebentar." Jawabnya seraya beranjak keluar.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Permisi.." Hyunseung melangkah keluar. Menuju teras rumah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suaranya yang tengah bercakap dengan ponselnya.

"Dia tidak menghubungi rumah. Bahkan ponselnya tidak hidup." bisik kakak nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mwo?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ani... Sudah sana tidur. Jangan paksakan pinggangmu menahan beban kalau masih ingin berjalan tegak." Nadanya sedikit mengancam.

"Aku mau menunggunya dulu. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Terserah." Jawabnya kemudian. Satu persatu anggota keluarga ku masuk ke kamar. Tidak dengan orang tuaku. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin memastikan Hyunseung diperbolehkan tinggal semalam di rumahku. Yang di tunggu akhirnya masuk juga.

"Umma membolehkan saya menginap. Saya mengatakan akan menginap dirumah teman sekelas karena kemalaman."

"Kau tidak bilang temanmu itu pria atau wanita?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang teman sekelas. Aku juga memberikan alamat rumah ini. Jadi kalau ummaku tidak percaya, dia bisa datang sendiri ke sini."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau ummamu meragukanmu, biar ahjumma yang menjelaskannya nanti. Sudah malam. Tidurlah dengan Jae." Ucap umma.

"Ne, ahjumma. Khamsahamnida. Saya masuk dulu."

"Hei, baik-baik dengan kakakku. Dia memang agak aneh. Tapi dia baik. Oh ya, jangan biarkan dia membaca pikiranmu. Hanya itu saja bahaya dekat dengannya."

"Ha?"

"Sudah. Sudah. Kau ini ingin menakuti kekasihmu ya? Biarkan dia tidur. Dia pasti juga sudah letih." Umma masih saja mengira Hyunseung kekasihku. Dasar ngotot.

"Kau juga. Besok kau harus mengantarnya pulang. Mengerti?"

"Ne, appa." Jawabku malas.

"Selamat tidur.." ucapku. Kami beranjak masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Umma mengantar Hyunseung ke kamar kakak. Huft... Semoga dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**Kikwang POV end**

.

.

.

TBC

HOYA... Ayy dateng ama FF baru nih.. KiSeung lagi. Mana KiSeung shipper. Ayo merapat c:


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Kikwang Beast as Kim Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Beast as yoeja

Dojoon Beast as Kim Dojoon

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja

Genre : Romance dan Humor (gagal)

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Gender bender

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-**

**.**

**.**

Update Part 2 ^^

.

.

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

Matahari masih sembunyi malu-malu. Ada kabut menyelimutinya. Hujan semalam masih menyisakan sejuk di pagi hari. Rumah mungil ini mulai terdengar ribut. Menutupi kicau burung yang siap mencari makan. Semua sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hyunseung keluar kamar dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Berniat untuk cuci muka, tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat kakak laki-laki Kikwang tengah menyikat gigi di pancuran. Dia pun beranjak menuju teras. Menunggu antrian.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa nenek ramah.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" kali ini namja yang lebih muda yang bertanya.

"Ne. Terima kasih telah mengijinkan ku menginap." Jawab yoeja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Tangannya meraih pita yang tergeletak di lantai. Bermaksud untuk membantu nenek yang tengah merangkainya menjadi hiasan.

"Kau bisa membuatnya?" tanya nenek yang melihatnya mencoba menggulung-gulung pita kuning di tangannya.

"Oh. Maaf kalau mengganggu nenek. Dulu seingatku bisa. Tapi, mungkin sekarang sudah lupa." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu.

"Aniya. Sini nenek ajarkan. Nenek senang ada yang mau membantu." Senyum nenek tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari wajah keriputnya. Tangannya telaten mengajari yoeja seumuran cucu bungsunya itu. Berkali-kali salah, tapi nenek tak pernah marah. Dia malah menertawai gadis itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, gadis itu sekarang sudah menyelesaikan hasil karyanya yang pertama. Walau terlihat sedikit kusut, tapi nenek berterima kasih sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Ditangannya kini tengah tergenggam pita yang ke empat. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Merasa yang dicarinya tidak terlihat, dia pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau mencari Kikwang?" tanya pria yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu. Ayah kikwang.

"Um.." hanya itu suara yang dikeluarkannya untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Merasa tebakannya tepat, pria yang tadinya membaca koran itu berniat untuk mengerjai gadis –yang disangkanya- calon menantunya itu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang... Hah.. Umma, apakah aku dulu seperti itu?" namja itu bertanya pada ibunya yang senyam senyum menyadari sifat jahil anaknya keluar.

"Molla." Jawab nenek acuh.

"Padahal baru tadi malam bertemu. Hah.. Masa muda itu memang menyenangkan." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran di tangannya. Hyunseung hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Berharap semoga kesalah pahaman ini tidak berlarut-larut. Ayah Kikwang sudah akan mengeluarkan kejahilannya lagi, namun tertahan karena kedatangan anaknya yang kedua.

"Hai, aku Dojoon." Namja yang tengah mencuci muka tadi telah selesai rupanya.

"Ah,ne. Hyunseung." Yoeja tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tadi malam." Ucapnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Oh, iya. Mianhae aku lupa."

"Mau mandi langsung atau..." ucapan Dojoon terpotong oleh kedatangan kakak sulungnya yang membawa handuk dan alat mandi.

"Kau mandilah dulu biar badanmu segar. Bajumu sudah ku siapkan di atas tempat tidur. Kamar mandi di sebelah sana." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, aku ada di dapur." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ne, oenni. Gomawo." Ucapnya tulus.

"Dan kau. Jangan mulai menggodanya. Cuci sana bajumu. Sudah ku rendamkan tadi."

"Ne, noona..." jawab Dojoon malas. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis yang dibawa pulang adiknya ini sangat sayang untuk 'dilewatkan'. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Dia bukanlah seorang player. Dia adalah orang yang sangat setia. Mencintai seseorang selama 9 tahun ini. Namun sayangnya dia hanya bisa mencintainya dalam diam. Dia hanya ingin mencoba akrab dengan 'calon adik ipar'nya ini, karena menurutnya sangat 'ajaib' jika adiknya ternyata benar-benar memiliki kekasih secantik ini.

"Kau mandilah dulu." Kata nenek.

"Setelah itu kita sarapan." Lanjut Dojoon.

"Ne oppa." Mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

**2 hari kemudian...**

Sebuah motor sport merah baru saja terparkir di sekolah. Pengendaranya melepas helm dan menata sebentar rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dipaksanya kakinya melangkah dengan tegak. Mengingat teman-temannya yang tak segan memberinya 'hadiah' jika tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan menderita, meskipun pinggangnya yang masih sedikit nyeri. Itu akan lebih baik daripada nanti bagian belakang tubuhnya itu harus terjamah tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab yang kelak hanya akan menambah sakitnya.

Langkahnya sejajar dengan seorang gadis berpita merah ketika dia akan masuk kelas. Yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya. Lagi. Kejadian yang sangat langka terjadi dalam hidupnya. Pagi ini. Seorang Hyunseung. Tersenyum. Kepada. Seorang. Namja. Namja. NAMJA. Oke. Mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi mengingat itu bukan hal biasa, tentu saja membuat dirinya terpaku. Untuk sesaat, dia masih belum sadar atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Sampai seorang menepuk kepalanya dengan sebuah buku.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sini. Kau menutupi jalanku saja." gerutu namja di belakangnya. Sadar bahwa itu suara Hwang songsaenim, guru yang mengajar di jam pertama, Kikwang cepat-cepat masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Pikirannya masih sedikit melayang dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan mengisi perut mereka di kantin. Namun tak sedikit pula yang menghabiskan bekal bersama teman-temannya di taman. Sebagian yang lain asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali seorang yoeja yang terkenal anggun dan pintar di sekolah ini. Label siswa teladan sudah melekat padanya sejak kelas X.

Siapa yang tak kenal Jang Hyunseung. Seorang yeoja cantik yang baik hatinya, siap menolong siapa saja tanpa banyak bicara. Tanggap dengan keadaan sekitar. Nilainya selalu tertinggi setiap kali ujian. Entah itu urutan pertama ataupun kedua. Namun sayangnya di sekitarnya selalu saja ada yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Baik atapun buruk. Ada yang salah mengartikan diamnya sebagai lambang angkuhnya. Namun ada pula yang segan karena sifatnya yang tertutup. Sebagian besar yang mengaguminya adalah namja, namun tak sedikit juga yeoja yang ingin bisa bersahabat dengannya.

Seperti biasanya, istirahat kali ini pun dia menghabiskan bekalnya sendirian. Duduk di bangku yang beratap biru. Sebuah novel berada di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyuapi makanan satu-satu ke mulutnya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang namja. Nampaknya namja itu tak berani menyapanya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana? Kau tidak letih?" tanya Hyunseung tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Merasa tertangkap basah, namja itu hanya cengengesan. Menampakkan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku tanya mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana bukan mau melihatmu cengengesan nggak jelas gitu." Lanjutnya, masih dengan novel di tangannya.

"Ah, ne. Apa aku mengganggu mu?" akhirnya dia mengambil posisi di sebelah Hyunseung.

"Ani."

"Apa setiap istirahat kau selalu sendirian di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Um... Setahuku, kau jarang berkumpul dengan temanmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Mwo? Aku?"

"Teman sekelas."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku? Kenapa kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan mata di buku itu? Aish... Kau ini sama sekali tidak menghargai ku ya." Merasa ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya, dengan malas ia pun meletakkan bukunya.

"Lalu? Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama temanmu?" tanyanya balik sambil menatap Kikwang intens. Membuat namja itu gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Ya! Mengapa kau menatapku begitu. Menakutkan tahu!"

"Tadi kau memintaku melihat lawan bicaraku. Sekarang kau malah mau aku mengalihkan wajahku darimu. Kau ini.." ucap Hyunseung sedikit kesal.

"Mian.. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau sering sendiri. Padahal kau pintar, juga baik, juga cantik. Harusnya kau memiliki banyak teman kalau kau tidak tertutup." Kikwang kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Um.. maksudku... Uh.." dia merutuki mulutnya yang 'sedikit' keterlaluan. Dia khawatir gadis itu akan marah atau semacamnya. Tapi ketika dia menatap ke sebelahnya, yang dikhawatirkannya hanya tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah temanku." Pinta Hyunseung.

"Ne?"

Oh, andai saja Hyunseung tahu bahwa saat ini dada namja di depannya itu tengah bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Memberi sensasi 'jantung nyaris copot' setelah melihat senyum dan tatapan mautnya. Oke. Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi satu sekolah ini juga pasti akan heran bila mengetahui senyum yoeja itu saat ini. Ingat, dia bukan tipe yoeja yang dengan mudahnya memberikan senyum pada namja.

"Hei.. Mau tidak?" tangan Hyunseung melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Menyadarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah. Kau ini. Tentu saja aku mau. Kau ini benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak punya teman saja."

"Bukannya tadi sudah ku katakan? Aku memang tidak punya teman. Setidaknya tidak di sekolah ini."

"Berarti kau punya teman kan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak banyak juga." Masih menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh.." Kikwang hanya ber oh-oh saja mendengar jawaban yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Hm.. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tapi janji kau tak akan marah." Hyunseung menghentikan kegiatannya. Berpaling menghadap ke arah si penanya.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Itu.." Kikwang menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Apa?" kini Hyunseung yang tidak sabar.

"Itu.. Bolehkah aku meminta makananmu sedikit saja? Tadi pagi aku belum sempat sarapan. Aku lapar tapi lupa membawa uang. Jadinya.."

"Puh..." Hyunseung berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu tertawa begitu. Apa aku memalukan?"

"Ani.. Bukan untuk itu aku tertawa. Tapi.. khukhukhu..."

"Ck!" Kikwang menghentakkan kakinya. Kesal.

"Mianhae. Aku tertawa karena menurutku kau itu lucu dan... polos."

"Mwo?" mata Kikwang membulat kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatainya polos.

"Sudahlah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jadi tidak?" tawar Hyunseung lagi.

"Apanya?" gantian Hyunseung yang matanya membulat kaget. Sudah polos lemot pula batinnya.

"Makan ini." Tunjuk Hyunseung pada bekalnya yang berupa roti panggang dan potongan buah.

"Oh, ne. Gomawo." Selanjutnya aktivitas mereka adalah bersama menghabiskan bekal Hyunseung. Tanpa mereka sadari tatapan heran dari siswa siswi SMA Shinki yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Termasuk sepasang mata yang kini berkilat marah. Tepatnya cemburu. Tangannya mengepal. Ingin rasanya dia mendekati pasangan itu, tapi untuk apa. Dia sudah tidak berhak untuk cemburu.

.

.

.

Kuliah sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi seorang namja dan seorang yoeja tengah duduk berhadapan di satu ruangan kelas. Bukan. Mereka bukan sedang berpacaran, melainkan mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu. Memang deadlinenya masih dua minggu lagi. Tapi bagi yoeja yang kini tengah sibuk mengetik keyboard laptop di depannya, itu namanya menyia-nyiakan waktu. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus dikerjakannya.

Di meja itu bertumpuk beberapa buku tebal dan kertas-kertas yang sudah diwarnai cat terang pada bagian yang dirasa penting. Namja yang tengah mencoret-coret bukunya tampak bosan dan ingin segera pergi dari keadaan yang menyebalkan baginya itu.

"Boo... Kenapa kita harus mengerjakannya di sini sih? Di rumah ku kan bisa."

"Ani!" jawab Jaejoong tegas. Dia masih ingat, ketika seminggu yang lalu dia ke sana. Jangankan mengerjakan tugas, yang ada dia malah harus menjadi koki dan pengasuh selama sehari. Lebih baik menjaga bayi daripada menjaga dua kakak beradik beda spesies yang manjanya minta ampun itu, pikirnya. Belum lagi calon ibu mertua yang kadang-kadang bertingkah tak jauh beda dengan anak usia belasan. Suka sekali memakaikan baju-baju berenda kepada calon menantunya dengan alasan dia kesepian karena satu-satunya makhluk cantik di rumah itu. Jangan lupakan juga kebiasaannya yang suka makan makanan manis. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak melar setiap hari mengkonsumsi krim sebanyak itu.

"Boo.." merasa tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggilnya, dia pun mulai memainkan jarinya ke lengan Jaejoong. Menjalankan dua jarinya merayapi tangan kekasihnya.

"Boojaejoongie~~~" ucapnya mendayu. Berharap yoeja di depannya mau menanggapinya. Masih hening. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, dia pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku, Boo?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Jaejoong memutar kepalanya. Dia menatap kekasihnya sebentar, lalu mendesah. Kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya semula.

"Aku sayang padamu..." Namja tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibir hatinya begitu mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Sepertinya yoeja itu mengerti maksud perkataan kekasihnya tadi.

"Tapi tidak dengan adik kecilmu." Segera senyuman itu berganti menjadi omelan kecil dibibirnya.

"Kecuali kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini sebelum jam 5. Maka aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu." Jaejoong melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 14.30. Harusnya tidak lama batinnya.

"Jinja?" tanya kekasihnya tak percaya. 'Kalau Jaejoong sudah berkata begitu, berarti dia akan membiarkanku melakukan apa pun padanya', batinnya senang.

"Ne. Asal kau memulangkanku ke rumah sebelum jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah. Kemarikan. Mana yang belum?" tanya namja itu antusias.

Sebenarnya, tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Jung Yunho untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas itu, namun sayangnya sifatnya yang suka bermain-main membuat orang-orang sering meragukan kemampuannya. Jaejoong tahu betul. Kekasihnya ini luar biasa cerdas. Sekali membaca, sekali mendengar, selamanya dia akan ingat. Namun sifatnya yang suka menyepelekan segala sesuatu tak jarang membuat Jaejoong kesal juga. Seperti saat ini. Dia yakin Yunho mampu mengerjakannya kurang dari sejam. Apalagi referensi yang mereka butuhkan sudah tersedia semua di meja. Tapi jika tidak ditegaskan seperti tadi, sudah pasti tugas mereka akan terbengkalai lagi.

Setengah jam berlalu. Yunho masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sesekali melihat catatan yang sudah dibuat kekasihnya. Tak jarang terjadi perdebatan kecil diantara keduanya ketika membahas tugas yang tengah mereka kerjakan. Melihat Yunho serius seperti itu, Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Maka ia mengambil sebuah buku untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia akan merasa sangat malu jika ketahuan Yunho.

"Selesai..." ucap Yunho puas. Jaejoong memindahkan laptop yang dari tadi di depan Yunho, ke mejanya. Memeriksa satu-satu siapa tahu ada yang kurang. Perfect. Satu kata pun tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Jaejoong melihat jam lagi, benar-benar cerdas. Yunho hanya perlu sekitar 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. 'Kalau saja dari kemarin kau seperti ini, aku kan bisa melakukan hal lain.' Batinnya. Jaejoong membereskan peratalatan belajarnya. Dia menatap Yunho yang menyeringai padanya. Dia tahu apa artinya. Dan dia harus bersiap-siap untuk menenangkan 'beruang kecil' yang 'lapar' di rumah Yunho nanti. Sesuai dengan janjinya.

.

.

.

Tak selipin YunJae, gak papa ya? Abis Ayy gak bisa dipisahin ama umma n appa sih.

Terima kasih yang kemarin sudah ninggalin ripiunya ^^

clovery94 dan Lee Seungtae


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

Kikwang Beast as Kim Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Beast as yoeja

Dojoon Beast as Kim Dojoon

Junhyung Beast

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja

Genre : Romance dan Humor (gagal)

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Gender bender dan Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-**

Part 3 persembahan Ayya. Maaf kalo cast-nya nambah. Soalnya ini emang udah di set keluarga besar Kiki dapet peran semua *maksa*. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan memberi kritik serta saran. Ditunggu komentar selanjutnya.

Selamat menikmati ^^

Semoga suka.

.

.

.

"Hai. Sudah lama?" sapa namja berambut blonde yang baru memasuki lapangan. Mengambil posisi di sebelah namja yang tengah membetulkan tali sepatunya. Mereka berada di pinggir sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Selain mereka ada 10 orang lain yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengan mereka. Dan selusin lainnya juga berpakaian seragam namun berbeda dengan milik kedua namja tadi. Rencananya, dua tim itu akan mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola. Hanya permainan persahabatan antar perusahaan. Having fun. Itu intinya. Cuaca cerah menambah semangat para pemain yang akan bertanding.

"Belum. Aku juga baru datang."

"Lima belas menit lagi pertandingan dimulai. Kalian cepatlah bersiap." Seorang namja yang didaulat menjadi kapten tim biru memberi titah pada teman-temannya.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Nafas Dojoon terengah-engah. Langkahnya sedikit lambat menuju pinggir lapangan. Pertandingan baru saja selesai. Menghasilkan skor 2-3 dengan tim merah pemenangnya. Memang tidak ada hadiah ataupun trophy bagi mereka yang menang, tapi kepuasan batin dan otot yang meregang, itu yang menjadi keinginan sesungguhnya.

"Ini, minumlah." Seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sudah terbuka tutupnya pada Dojoon.

"Gomawo."

"Setelah ini, kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Ani. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau?"

"Haha.. Tumben sekali."

"Ya! Tidak selamanya kan aku ini pelit." Oke. Namja yang sedang berbincang dengan Dojoon saat ini memang teman sekolahnya sejak Junior High School, jadi mereka sudah sangat mengenal kepribadian sahabat masing-masing. Juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang hanya menjadi konsumsi pribadi. Termasuk 'pelit' yang diucapkan sang sahabat sebelumnya.

"Ani. Tapi tidak biasanya kau begini."

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Oke. Mana mungkin aku menolak yang namanya gratisan kan? Haha.."

"Aish.. Kau ini." Sebuah kepalan tangan mengenai lengan Dojoon. Tidak keras. Tapi cukup mampu membuat namja itu memiringkan badannya.

"Memangnya ada yang istimewa, Junhyung ah?"

"Eum.. Aku belum berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, aku jadi mendapat pekerjaan yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Tapi aku ingin mentraktirmu dengan gajiku sendiri. Gaji keempatku. Kau masih tidak mau? Kau sudah termasuk orang spesial ku lho."

"Gaji keempat. Memangnya gajimu yang lain kemana?"

"Aku sama sekali belum menggunakan uang hasil kerjaku. Gaji pertama untuk umma. Gaji kedua untuk appa. Dan gaji ketiga adalah milik Yoseob. Dan sekarang aku ingin merasakan gaji keempatku bersama sahabat baikku, apa itu salah?" Dojoon tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Junhyung.

"Ya! Apa yang salah?" Dojoon masih saja tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa masih tertawa? Apa yang salah? Ya!"

"Ani.. Ani.." nafas Dojoon kembali terengah-engah. Bukan karena habis berlari seperti sebelumnya, tapi karena tawa yang tak kunjung henti dari bibirnya.

"Huft.. Mianhae. Aku terlalu kaget dengan sikapmu. Bahkan appamu juga…"

"Walaupun hubunganku dengan appa tiriku tidak begitu akrab, tapi melihat dia menjaga umma ku dengan begitu baik, setidaknya itu jadi alasanku untuk menghormatinya." Potong Junhyung.

"Arraso. Mian aku menertawakanmu. Habisnya, biasanya kau kan frontal. Jadi melihat sikapmu yang begini rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Jangan mulai lagi." Sergah Junhyung.

"Oke. Oke. Baiklah. Setelah ini kita pergi. Oh ya, siapa saja yang kau undang?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kau saja. kau tidak lupa kan kalau temanku itu hanya dirimu?"

"Ne. Ne. Aku mengerti. Jam 6 aku ke rumahmu."

"Ani, biar aku saja yang kerumahmu. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku merindukan halmoni."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tengah berguling-guling di depan TV. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk perutnya. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah memelas yang sayangnya tidak akan membuat orang mengasihaninya. Kenapa? Karena itu tidak cocok dengan otot-otot dilengan dan perutnya, sehingga memperlihatkan abs kotak-kotak yang terlihat karena kaosnya yang tersingkap. Belum lagi wajahnya yang cool itu.

"Noona… Kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Aku lapar. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ku makan?" Kikwang berhasil menghentikan langkah sang kakak yang baru saja mau masuk kamar. Habis mandi.

"Mandi sana."

"Memangnya mandi bisa menghilangkan laparku?" jawab Kikwang tanpa menoleh si penanya.

"Ya sudah, tidur." Jawab noona nya dari dalam kamar.

"Ya! Noona… Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku? Ayolah masakkan sesuatu untukku. Apa tidak kasihan melihat adikmu yang tampan ini kelaparan?"

"Hum? Tampan? Darimananya?" kini wajah sang kakak sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan Jaaejoong meraih wajah Kikwang lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti berusaha menemukan sesuatu. Sedangkan Kikwang, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang. Merasa ada yang salah pada sang noona.

"Hm.. Sebaiknya kau minta saja kekasihmu memasak untukmu."

"Mwo?" Kikwang bangun dari aksi bergulingnya. Duduk di hadapan sang kakak.

"Iya, minta saja Hyunseung memasak sesuatu untukmu. Kau mengeluh lapar kan dari tadi?"

"Tapi, noona.. Kau tahu kan aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apapun. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya meminta dia masak untuk ku. Lagipula mana mungkin dia kesini. Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja." hanya jeda tiga detik setelah kalimat tadi meluncur dari bibir Kikwang, tiba-tiba

"Permisi." Seorang yoeja berteriak dari luar pagar keluarga Kim.

"Nah, itu si orang kurang kerjaan datang. Minta makan saja dengannya ya sayang." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik dengan pelan. Beranjak menuju pintu pagar. Meninggalkan Kikwang yang menganga lebar.

"Wow. Seharusnya noona kuliah di metafisika saja bukan di kedokteran."

"Tapi, memangnya ada ya jurusan metafisika?" Oo. Sepertinya kita harus melihat ke-tulait-an Kikwang lagi.

"Masuk saja. Tapi sayang umma, appa dan halmoni sedang berkunjung ke rumah paman. Kalau tahu kau kesini, mereka pasti senang."

"Ani. Aku hanya mau mengantarkan baju ini. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya oenni."

"Hey, tuan rumah sudah mempersilahkanmu untuk singgah. Apa sopan jika kau menolak tawaran ku? Aku jarang bersikap baik lho."

Kikwang melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dua yoeja cantik tengah berbincang di depan pintu pagar. Salah satu dari mereka membawa kantung karton. Hyunseung masih menolak untuk masuk walaupun sekarang dia sudah berdiri di halaman rumah teman sekelasnya.

"Hai. Sudah lama?" Kikwang mencari perhatian kedua yoeja cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bertanya seolah-olah tak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan Hyunseung dengan noona nya. Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Hyunseung pun tersenyum lalu menjawab

"Ani. Baru saja."

"Oh. Masuklah. Ada apa memangnya? Kau mencariku?" 'sedikit narsis tak apa kan?' batin Kikwang.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan baju Jaejoong oenni."

Puft.. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Menahan tawa. Kikwang sendiri sudah memalingkan muka. Menutupi wajah kecewanya dari sang gadis. Ya, dia kecewa meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin karena apa.

"Permisi.." kali ini suara seorang namja yang terdengar dari balik pagar. Ketiganya serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jaejoong yang berdiri paling dekat berinisiatif untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Meninggalkan Hyunseung dan Kikwang yang saling tersenyum canggung.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak memberi tahu dulu kalau mau singgah?!" itu suara Jaejoong. Kikwang bergegas menuju pagar, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa noona nya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Jaejoong masuk dengan seorang namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Mereka membawa kantong karton yang diyakini Kikwang berisi makanan.

'Ah, kau selamat perutku sayang.' Pasti tahu kan suara hati itu milik siapa?

"Annyeong haseo.." sapa namja tersebut ramah.

"Annyeong haseo." Jawab Hyunseung dan Kikwang serempak.

"Yunho imnida. Namja.. Aw.." perkenalan Yunho harus terhenti karena kakinya yang diinjak sangat keras oleh Jaejoong.

"Teman sekelasku. Sama seperti kalian. Ya. Teman sekelas."

"Noona, namja ini kan sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. Kenapa malah kau potong begitu? Mencurigakan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Um.. Kau Kikwang kan?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Kikwang. Kikwang menyambutnya dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku?"

"Mudah saja. Mungil, berotot tapi imut. Berantakan tapi menggemaskan." Kikwang hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Yunho. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memasang senyum malaikat itu. Innocent. Seolah-olah apa yang baru saja diucapkannya itu tak punya pengaruh apapun terhadap si penanya. Hyunseung dan Jaejoong menahan tawa mereka dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ehem. Hyunseung, maukan kau membantu oenni memasak? Dari tadi pagi ada seorang manusia kelaparan yang merengek-rengek minta makan. Kajja." Jaejoong menarik tangan Hyunseung menuju dapur. Menghindari amukan sang adik yang pastinya tengah kesal setengah mati.

"Ya! Noona! Apa yang kau ceritakan pada namja berwajah bodoh ini?! Ya! Jangan lari kau noona!" Kikwang berjalan menuju dapur. Meminta penjelasan atas kejadian tadi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk? Aish.. Kau tega sekali sih, Boo." Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangnya. Menekan-nekan beberapa kali layar touch screen di tangannya. Kemudian men-dial sebuah nomor.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Aku capek berdiri di luar begini…"

"DASAR TUAN MUDA MANJA. MASUK SAJA, PABO!" teriakan Jaejoong memaksa semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah menutup telinga mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ayy lagi sedih. Laptop ayy rusak dan harus masuk bengkel. Endingnya, HD mesti diganti padahal itu semua datanya gak pernah diback up. Huaaaaa... semua file TVXQ ama B2ST ilang. Kerjaan. Foto2. Semuanya. FF juga. jadinya rada males ngelanjutinnya.

Btw, Lee bales PM ayy dong.

Gomawo buat yang udah singgah ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :

Kikwang Beast as Kim Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Beast as yoeja

Dojoon Beast as Kim Dojoon

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja

Jung Yunho

Genre : Romance dan Humor (gagal)

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Gender bender

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Cerita punya saya.**

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat jalan sedikit tergesa di jalanan yang basah. Hujan dimusim panas. Rinainya masih tersisa sedikit, tapi tak cukup mengurangi panas yang menguap dari iklim yang bergulir. Beberapa kali dilihatnya arloji di tangan kirinya. Memastikan dia tidak datang terlambat dari janji yang dibuatnya dengan sang sahabat. Tapi dia mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati bis akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan baru saja lewat. Padahal hanya berbeda beberapa detik saja. Ah, andaikan dia lebih cepat sedikit. Tapi dia masih bersabar. Setidaknya masih ada sekitar setengah jam sebelum waktu yang disepakati. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah motor melaju ke arah halte tempatnya berteduh dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

TIN TIIIINNN

Oke, jalanan memang sepi. Tapi membunyikan klakson seperti itu di tengah jalan tentu bukan hal yang bagus. Kecuali jika kau tak peduli tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatmu. Dan itu yang terjadi kini, sang pengendara hanya bisa menyengir ketika beberapa orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan kendaraan umum tujuan mereka menatap aneh ke arahnya. Padahal maksudnya hanya ingin menyapa seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Junhyung-ah"

Namja berambut blonde yang awalnya tak memedulikan 'pembuat onar' tadi memalingkan wajah ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Seketika senyumnya mengembang.

"Kajja. Kita langsung saja."

"Oke." Tanpa diminta dua kali dia menaiki motor yang masih dalam keadaan menyala itu.

.

.

"Padahal aku ingin ke rumahmu. Aku rindu halmoni." Ucap Junhyung ketika setelah beberapa menit kesunyian melanda.

"Kalaupun kau ke rumah, kau tak akan menemukan mereka Junhyung-ah. Halmoni, umma dan appa sedang ke Yongin. Menjenguk Chunnie hyung."

"Kenapa dengan pamanmu? Apa dia sakit?"

"Katanya sih begitu."

"Wah, pasti susah juga ya. Mengajar di tempat terpencil kan tidak semua orang mau. Aku salut pada pamanmu itu. Masih muda tapi idealismenya kuat. Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang mau begitu."

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi hyung menelpon halmoni, entah bagaimana halmoni tahu kalau Chunnie hyung sedang sakit. Jadinya dia memaksa untuk datang, padahal dia sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Dan karena umma dan appa tidak tega, jadilah mereka pergi ke sana bertiga. Aku juga baru tahu tadi ketika sampai di rumah."

"Keluargamu luar biasa ya. Aku sedikit iri." Keluh Junhyung dari bangku belakang.

"Itu kan tergantung bagaimana kita memperlakukan keluarga kita Junnie. Sudahlah, tidak baik menyalahkan keadaan. Orang tuamu juga bahagia dengan pilihannya, apa lagi yang kurang?" Dojoon sedikit memberi usul tentang kondisi keluarga sang sahabat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan keluarganya. Meskipun lebih kompleks.

"Arra.. Arra.. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padaku."

"Makanya lakukan biar aku tidak mengulangnya lagi."

"Ne. Suatu saat aku pasti melakukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kurangi kecepatannya, kita hampir sampai."

"Mana?" tanya Dojoon yang mulai menurunkan kecepatan kuda besinya.

"Itu, Beauty Resto and cafe."

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat ini. Dan lagi, namanya feminim sekali." Dojoon terkikik melihat nama yang tertera pada papan nama tempat itu.

"Sudah diam saja. Itu restoran sepupuku. Kau pasti suka. Banyak makanan kesukaanmu di sana."

Dojoon menepikan motor hitamnya. Memarkirkannya dengan rapi lalu menaruh helm di bagian depan motornya. Junhyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk, disusul Dojoon di belakangnya. Beberapa kali mereka mengibaskan jaket dan celana mengurangi bekas air yang tertinggal. Junhyung menyapa sebentar saudaranya yang duduk di balik meja kasir. Tak lupa mengenalkan Dojoon pada Park Gyuri dan sebaliknya. Dia pun memesan privat room yang berarti ruangan tertutup yang memang tersedia di lantai dua. Sedangkan lantai satu sebagian di penuhi oleh meja dan kursi, dan sebagian lainnya dibuat melantai dengan batas pagar bambu antar ruangan. Menyatukan kesan tradisional dan modern bersamaan memang tak mudah, tapi Gyuri sanggup melakukannya.

Setelah memesan sekalian panganan yang akan mereka makan, mereka pun beranjak menuju kamar yang sudah dipesan tadi. Dojoon terus saja memuji betapa 'unik'-nya tempat itu. Dan berkali-kali memuji kepiawaian sepupu sahabatnya itu dalam menata ruangan, juga tampilan yoeja itu secara fisik. Membuat Junhyung merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Junhyung setengah hati.

"Tidak ada lelaki normal yang tidak menyukainya." Junhyung ingin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi itu bukan gayanya. Bisa-bisa Dojoon tertawa sampai kehabisan nafas kalau dia melakukan itu.

Memang, lelaki manapun pasti tertarik dengan kecantikan seorang Park Gyuri. Ditambah lagi tutur katanya yang lembut dan sikapnya yang sopan. Memancarkan aura anggun dan berkelas. Junhyung juga mengakuinya.

"Ini ruangan kita." Junhyung menggeser pintu di hadapannya.

Sebuah ruangan segi empat dengan sebuah meja segi empat ditengahnya. Ada juga sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah telepon, mungkin dimaksudkan kalau ada yang ingin menambah menu atau untuk keadaan darurat. Sudut lainnya sebuah dispenser lengkap dengan gelas-gelas karton yang bertumpuk. Jadi pelanggan tidak perlu repot meminta air putih kepada pramusaji. Dojoon bisa membayangkan berapa harga yang harus dibayar karena memilih tempat khusus seperti ini. Pastinya lebih mahal dari lantai bawah.

Dojoon duduk perlahan. Masih mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya. Nyaman, pikirnya. Junhyung tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat sikap sahabatnya. Dia sudah mengambil posisi di seberang Dojoon dan asyik memandangi Dojoon.

"Aku rasa ini sesuai dengan selera mu."

"Um.. Pilihan mu tepat Jun-ah. Oh ya, mana makanannya. Aku sudah lapar."

"Bersabarlah sebentar. Kan kau lihat sendiri aku memesannya di depan tadi."

"Ne. Ne. Semoga masakannya sesuai dengan tempatnya."

Dojoon dan Junhyung itu bagaikan dua kutub yang berbeda. Sifatnya saling bertolak belakang, namun justru itu pula yang sanggup membuat pertemanan mereka awet selama ini. Junhyung yang tenang dan tertutup mampu 'menjinakkan' sifat meledak-ledak Dojoon. Begitu pula Dojoon, keceriaan yang dimilikinya selalu membuat Junhyung tersenyum dan tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Hanya mereka yang bisa masuk ke dalam irisan dunia mereka. Keduanya sama populer dikalangan yoeja, semasa sekolah. Tapi dengan fans yang berbeda tentunya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang yang dingin dan membosankan macam Junhyung bisa berteman dengan Dojoon yang berantakan dan berisik.

Setelah berbincang beberapa lama, pesanan pun datang. Gyuri sendiri yang mengantarnya. Menghormati sepupunya yang datang berkunjung ke restorannya. Gyuri meletakkan satu persatu hidangan ke atas meja. Dengan bantuan Junhyung dan Dojoon, proses pemindahan menjadi cepat selesai. Setelah mangkuk terakhir berada di atas meja, Gyuri pamit meninggalkan kedua pelanggannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku permisi."

"Ne, gomawo Gyu-chan/Gyuri-ssi." Ucap dua namja itu bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengannya." Ucap Dojoon setelah pintu tertutup sempurna dari luar.

"Wajar kan. Dia sepupuku." Jawab Junhyung.

"Jja, cobalah. Masakannya enak lho. Dia juga yang mengajariku memasak."

Dojoon menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan. Kemudian mengambil satu persatu hidangan menggiurkan di depan matanya.

"Kau yakin akan membayar semuanya?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja aku yang bayar. Sudah makan saja."

Dojoon semakin semangat menyuapkan sendok demi sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya sumringah, jarang-jarang dia bisa makan seenak ini. Bukannya dia tidak pernah makan makanan mahal di rumah, tapi dengan kondisi keluarganya yang memiliki banyak penghuni, berhemat adalah jalan terbaik agar ditengah bulan mereka tidak puasa. Apalagi masih ada dua manusia yang masih ditanggung biaya sekolahnya. Lagipula, keluarga Dojoon bukanlah tipe keluarga yang suka berfoya-foya.

"Mmmmm... Mashita!" ucap Dojoon riang.

"Kalau begitu tambah lagi." Junhyung menyuapkan Dojoon kimchi lobak yang sudah dipotong tipis.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja nanti kau tersedak."

"Habisnya ini enak sekali. Tak kalah dengan masakanmu, Junnie. Tapi, aku lebih suka buatanmu."

UHUK

Justru Junhyung yang tersedak oleh ucapan Dojoon. Meskipun kalimat itu bukan pertama kali didengarnya dari bibir Dojoon, tapi entah mengapa dia terkaget juga.

"Minumlah." Dojoon menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Junhyung sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Namja manis itu pun menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne." Jawab Junhyung pendek. Dia masih terbatuk kecil menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman di kerongkongannya.

Junhyung bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi dengan cepat Dojoon menarik kaos yang dipakainya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku sendirian lalu membiarkanku membayar ini semua kan?" Junhyung tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Ku pikir kita sudah berteman lama. Apa aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"Mana ku tahu." Jawab Dojoon acuh.

"Mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Sudah, lanjutkan saja. Aku tak akan lama. Tunggu aku ne."

Dojoon hanya bisa menatap punggung Junhyung yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia tahu Junhyung bukanlah pria yang akan ingkar janji. Wajar jika dia khawatir, sebab dia hanya membawa uang secukupnya. Tidak banyak.

Dojoon melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tapi sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, Junhyung tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dojoon mulai cemas, jangan-jangan kekhawatirannya berbuah nyata. Dia tidak mau dipermalukan karena tidak mampu membayar makanan yang sudah habis sepertiganya itu. namja tampan itu mendial nomor Junhyung. Sialnya, ponsel Junhyung ternyata ada di atas meja.

"AHHHH. Bagaimana ini? Apa Gyuri mau kalau aku membayarnya dengan bekerja seharian di sini? Ah, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Junnie." Dojoon mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Belum sempat tangannya memutar kenop, pintu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Wajah Junhyung terlihat sumringah. Dan apa itu yang ada di tangannya.

"Kejutan!" teriaknya. Beberapa teman Dojoon ada di belakang Junhyung. Meniupkan terompet yang mereka bawa.

Dojoon masih tercengang. Benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Saengil chukkahamnida.. Saengil chukkahamnida.. Saengil chukka uri Dojoon. Saengil chukkahamnida... WOOO.." teriak mereka heboh. Dan meniupkan terompet bergambar kartun ke hadapan Dojoon.

Tak urung senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Sungguh, dia tak menyangka akan ada yang merayakan hari jadinya. Dia sendiri saja lupa. Dojoon berterima kasih pada sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama pada Junhyung yang diyakininya sebagai otak dari semua ini.

"Make a wish.. Make a wih.."

Saat ini mereka sudah masuk ke ruangan. Malu juga kalau harus berdiri di depan pintu dan menjadi tontonan pengunjung lain. Para yoeja terus berteriak menyemangati Dojoon untuk mengucapkan doanya dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin berangka 22 itu mulai banyak meleleh.

FUUHH

Dojoon menghembuskan nafasnya dan padamlah api yang berada di atas kedua lilin tadi. Dojoon mencabutnya kemudian mengambil strawberry yang menjadi hiasan cakenya. Dia mencolek bagian samping cake untuk mengambil krim kemudian menyuruh Junhyung untuk membuka mulutnya. Buah asam manis itu pun akhirnya berakhir di lambung Junghyung. Setelah itu dia membiarkan teman-temannya menghabiskan cake berukuran sedang itu. Sedangkan Junhyung, dia mulai menghubungi bagian operator karena akan menambah porsi pesanannya. Tentu saja untuk merayakan kebahagiaan Dojoon bersama teman-teman mereka.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dojoon mengantar Junhyung pulang, padahal Junhyung sudah menolak dengan alasan ingin singgah ke sebuah tempat. Dojoon tetap memaksa dan berjanji akan menemani namja manis itu kemana pun sebab telah membuatnya sangat senang hari ini. Meskipun belum terlalu malam dan Junhyung itu seorang namja, tapi Dojoon tetap merasa berkewajiban mengantar Junhyung pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Merayakan ulang tahunnya, mengajak teman-temannya membuatkejutan, membayarkan semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Dojoon tahu pasti, itu semua tidak murah. Beruntung itu adalah resto Park Gyuri –sepupu Junhyung-, jika tidak, dia tidak tahu berapa jumlah yang harus dibayarkan Junhyung mengingat betapa banyak makanan yang mereka habiskan tadi.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi."

"Kau tahu kan ada festival di taman. Aku mau singgah sebentar kesana."

"Baiklah." Dojoon mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sang sahabat. Kemudian memarkirkannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki taman. Banyak orang. Banyak hal yang ditampilkan. Ada yang bermain sulap, bahkan beberapa stand ramalan ikut meramaikan suasana. Para penjual bunga berbaur dengan penjaja makanan kecil. Baik yang memiliki stand, ataupun dengan berkeliling. Junhyung mendekati sebuah stand yang menjual aneka aksesoris. Dan pilihannya tertuju pada sebuah topi berwarna cerah. Meskipun dia sudah beberapa kali mengelusnya, Junhyung malah putar arah dan meninggalkan Dojoon. Dojoon yang mengerti bahwa Junhyung tertarik pada topi itu akhirnya membelinya. Membiarkan Junhyung yang berjalan untuk melihat stand lainnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Junhyung juga sudah puas berkeliling. Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Tidak ada yang dibelinya. Mereka kembali menaiki kuda besi hitam milik Dojoon.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Dojoon.

"Ani."

"Kau tidak bisa menipu ku, Junnie. Apa kau punya masalah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sikap mu berbeda hari ini. Ayolah. Ceritakan padaku." Desak Dojoon. Junhyung menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Lambat laun, tangannya yang menjuntai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, memeluk Dojoon erat. Seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Tak lupa, kepalanya pun di sandarkan pada punggung namja di depannya itu.

"Mianhae.." lirihnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ani."

"Ah, sudah sampai." Dojoon menepikan motornya. Dia memegang kedua tangan Junhyung yang masih setia melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku begini? Sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Ani. Sebentar lagi."

Dojoon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beginilah sikap Junhyung jika dia memiliki masalah. Menurut Junhyung, ketika dia melakukan itu pada Dojoon dia merasa sangat nyaman. Catat. Hanya pada Dojoon, tidak lainnya. Begitu juga yang terjadi sekitar lima tahun lalu. Ketika dia mendapati kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Belum lagi fakta yang harus diterimanya setahun kemudian. Ayahnya ternyata seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah sangat kacau dan pernah pula melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Namun berhasil digagalkan. Beruntung dia memiliki sahabat seperti Dojoon, juga keluarganya. Karena berkat mereka Junhyung sanggup melewati masa depresinya dengan baik dan kembali normal. Hanya satu yang bisa menenangkan Junhyung. Memeluk Dojoon. Hal yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi candunya. Andaikan sang ibu tidak menikah lagi, bisa dipastikan sampai hari ini pun dia masih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Kikwang Beast as Kim Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Beast as yoeja

Dojoon Beast as Kim Dojoon

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja

Genre : Romance dan Humor (gagal)

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Gender bender

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Cerita punya saya.**

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat lengang. Hanya ada dua kakak beradik yang masih setia di depan televisi. Kedua teman mereka sudah pulang sore tadi. Meninggalkan 'sedikit' dongkol di hati Kikwang. Bagaimana tidak, namja yang mengaku sebagai teman anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Kim dengan santainya 'memuji' Kikwang yang berakhir dengan hadiah deathglare gratis si bungsu pada si sulung. Wajar saja, karena itu lebih tetap disebut mencela ketimbang memuji. Dan yang membuat Kikwang heran, bisa-bisanya sang noona mengatainya begitu pada namja berwajah bodoh tadi –selain keheranan Kikwang karena ternyata Jaejoong bisa punya teman selain Changmin, tetangga sebelah rumah mereka, teman Kikwang yang hobby 'menjarah' bahan makanan di rumah mereka-.

"Noona, kenapa Junnie hyung belum pulang ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok." Jaejoong merenggangkan badan karena sedari tadi berdiam pada posisi yang sama. Tengkurap sambil membaca novel.

"Tapi Junnie hyung sudah pergi sejak sore, dan ini sudah jam sepuluh noona. Hyung itu tidak pernah pulang malam, ya... kecuali kalau lembur sih. "

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Dia baik-baik saja. Masih ada sedikit urusan mungkin. Lagipula hyung mu itu kan sudah dewasa Kwangie. Kau sendiri saja sering pulang jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya saja."

Diputarnya tubuh langsingnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengurangi pegal yang masih terasa di pinggangnya. Tak lupa juga kepalanya, sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi rileks yang terasa.

"Aku hanya khawatir noona."

"Kau bukan mengkhawatirkan Junnie, tapi cake itu kan? Kau takut hyung mu datang setelah kau tidur dan dia menghabiskan semuanya. Huh. Dasar anak kecil."

Kikwang terdiam mendengar kata-kata noona-nya. Dia tak bisa menjawab ataupun mengelak, sebab semua itu benar. Sudah lama dia merindukan bisa melahap cake favoritnya itu. Dengan gratis tentunya. Pelit? Mungkin. Padahal kalau memang ingin kan bisa minta pada Jaejoong. Toh Jaejoong ahli dalam membuat blackforest.

"Benar kan?"

"A-apanya?" tanya Kikwang gagap.

"Kata-kata noona barusan."

"T-tidak. Aku tidak kekanakan begitu."

"Hihihi.." Jaejoong terkikik.

Kikwang bergidik takut melihat kelakuan noona-nya yang semakin lama semakin aneh di matanya. Apa ini karena si pemuda bermata bodoh itu?

"Ya! Noona, jangan menakutiku." Teriak Kikwang panik. Segera dipalingkannya kembali wajahnya menghadap televisi.

Jaejoong menyeringai melihat sang adik ketakutan. Tak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu untuk mengerjai Kikwang yang terkadang sifat penakutnya sering hilang datang. Rambutnya yang panjang digerainya ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, dia merangkak menuju Kikwang, sebisa mungkin meminimalisir suara yang bisa timbul mengingat lantai rumah mereka terbuat dari kayu. Ditiupnya tengkuk Kikwang. Memancing mangsanya untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Kikwang masih belum sadar akan keberadaan Jaejoong di belakangnya mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa dingin. Tak lam berselang, tangannya yang masih memegangi tengkuknya juga turut merasakan sejuk akibat udara yang ditiupkan oleh Jaejoong. Karena penasaran, Kikwang pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah kepala yang tertuduk.

"HUUUWWAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya heboh. Remot di tangannya pun terlempar entah kemana. Nafasnya memburu karena ketakutan.

Sedangkan orang yang bertanggung jawab malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena puas mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu. Berkali-kali dipukulnya lantai menandakan betapa dia sangat menikmati ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kikwang. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram.

Kikwang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena terkena jebakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya ia marah. Jantungnya benar-benar nyaris berhenti berdetak tadi saking terkejutnya. Juga tangan dan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas akibat keisengan Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya ia marah, tapi melihat noona-nya tertawa begitu lepas, hatinya mendadak hangat. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia melihat Jaejoong begitu manusiawi. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang selalu saja menguarkan aura gelap. Membuat siapa pun enggan berteman dengannya.

'Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya noona memang mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.' Batin Kikwang.

Meskipun keluarga mereka berisi banyak pelawak, tapi Jaejoong tak pernah menanggapi lelucon mereka dengan senyum, apalagi tawa. Tapi hari ini, dia bahkan bisa mengerjai Kikwang dan membuat dirinya tertawa puas. Selain itu, hal lain yang baru Kikwang sadari adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong tidak berwarna hitam seperti yang biasa digunakannya. Justru dress baby blue dengan bordiran biru gelap di bagian dadanya. Juga ada jepit rambut berhiaskan gajah di rambut hitamnya. Kikwang tahu, noona-nya sangat menyukai hewan darat terbesar di dunia itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Jaejoong menggunakan aksesoris lucu seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, Kikwang tersenyum. Dalam hati dia sedikit berterima kasih pada namja Jung seusia Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan Hyunseung dan membuat moodnya buruk sejak kedatangannya sepanjang hari tadi. Setidaknya sekarang dia sedikit memaafkan sikap menyebalkan namja tampan itu padanya.

Jaejoong sudah berhenti tertawa. Ditepuk-tepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Kikwang merangkak menuju noona-nya lalu tersenyum padanya. Diusapnya air mata 'kebahagiaan' itu dari mata cantik Jaejoong.

"Sudah puas tertawa, noona?"

"Ne. Hihihi.." Jaejoong masih saja terkikik.

"Noona, kalau pun Jung Yunho itu namjachingu mu, aku tak akan keberatan asal dia mencintai noona ku yang cantik ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Meskipun dia sedikit menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu dia namja yang baik. Buktinya noona terlihat semakin cantik tiap harinya."

PLAK

Tangan Jaejoong mendarat mulus di atas kepala Kikwang. Tidak sakit, karena Jaejoong tidak menggunakan tenaganya. Kikwang tahu, Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Buktinya, wajah putih Jaejoong bersemburat merah setelah mendengar pengakuan Kikwang barusan.

"Jangan menutupinya noona. Aku tahu. Kau menyukainya kan? Kali ini, biar aku yang menjadi peramalnya. Oke?"

"Hah?"

"Ani. Abaikan saja. Kalau noona berpacaran dengannya, aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendukung kalian sampai jenjang pernikahan. Percayalah." Ucap Kikwang mantap. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu Jaejoong.

"Gaya mu seperti orang kampanye walikota saja." ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kikwang yang melongo.

"Jadi, akting ku tadi kurang menyentuh ya. Oke. Besok akan ku coba lagi."

"Kwangie, kau mau coklat tidak?" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur.

"Susu hangat saja, noona."

"Ne."

Kikwang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang sudah berganti acara.

'Drama ahjumma-ahjumma. Tidak menarik.'

Kikwang mengganti channel.

'Berita malam. Bosan.'

Ditekannya lagi beberapa kali sampai dia menemukan acara yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

'Daftar selebriti dengan orang tua selebriti juga. Hm.. Boleh.'

KRIIIIING.. KRIIIIING...

"Kwangie, angkat teleponnya."

"Ne, noona."

Kikwang berjalan menuju meja telepon yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan. Bersebrangan dengan tempatnya kini berada. Mengabaikan acara televisi yang menayangkan seorang namja dengan tinggi berlebih yang sukses menjadi aktor dan model. Tinggal dengan ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha furnitur dan ibu tirinya yang sukses sebagai designer, serta seorang kakak tiri laki-laki yang terkenal dengan kemenangannya dalam beberapa Olimpiade Sains semasa sekolah.

"Yoboseo.."

"Kwangie.. kau di rumah?" suara umma terdengar dari seberang line telepon.

"Tidak umma. Hanya ragaku saja yang di sini. Tubuhku sedang jalan-jalan keluar."

"Aigoo.. Aigoo... Anak umma yang tampan merajuk oeh?"

"Sudah tahu aku yang mengangkat, umma malah bertanya seperti itu."

"Ne... Mianhae. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu kalau raga itu sama dengan tubuh?"

"Oeh? Ne, aku lupa. Hehe.."

"Dasar kau ini. Oh, ya, sedang apa sekarang?"

"Menonton saja umma."

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya jam sebelas lewat baru pulang."

"Iya, kan mumpung tidak ada umma di rumah. Jadinya tidak akan ada yang memukuli ku di rumah." Kikwang mulai mencandai ummanya.

"Mwo?" Kikwang yakin, saat ini di kepala ummanya pasti sudah tumbuh dua buah tanduk. Terasa dari nada suaranya yang meninggi.

"Ani. Ani. Umma, bagaimana hyung. Sebenarnya hyung sakit apa?" Kikwang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ummanya memantapkan dalam hati untuk menghukumnya begitu pulang.

"Ah, iya. Hampir saja umma lupa. Tolong kau bereskan kamar Chunnie. Besok kami semua pulang."

"Kenapa aku harus membereskan kamar hyung?" lagi-lagi, Kikwang mulai lambat mencerna informasi. Jaejoong meletakkan dua cangkir berisi minuman hangat ke atasmeja segi empat di depan televisi yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai meja makan.

"Tentu saja karena Chunnie juga ikut. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Ongkosnya 3000 won." Ucap Kikwang santai. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening karena dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kikwang dengan umma mereka.

"Mwo?" Gendang telinga Kikwang terasa mau pecah akibat teriakan sang umma di telinganya. Wajar. Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari Kikwang saja masih bisa mendengarnya, membuat yoeja cantik itu semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Oke. Tapi selama seminggu, uang jajanmu umma tahan. Deal?" Kikwang membulatkan matanya. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan uang saku lagi. Masa iya, dia harus minta bekal Hyunseung lagi seperti kemarin. Itu memalukan. Sungguh.

"A-ani. Araso. Akan ku bereskan." Kikwang masih bisa berpikiran rasional dengan mengalah. Dia tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa cacing di dalam perutnya karena kerja 'dipaksa' selama beberapa jam itu.

"Good boy. Ngomong-ngomong dimana hyung dan noona mu. Kedengarannya sepi sekali."

"Hyung pergi sejak sore tadi. Kalau noona ada di sebelahku. Umma mau bicara?"

"Ne. Berikan pada Jae."

"Okey. Mommy... Umma." Kikwang menyerahkan telepon di genggamannya pada Jaejoong kemudian mulai menikmati susu yang disediakan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Gomawo, noona."

.

.

.

.

Sepasang anak manusia masih asik di depan sebuah rumah berpagar putih. Rumah yang terdapat dibaliknya terlihat menjulang bahkan dari luar pagar. Rumah yang sangat besar. Pemandangan yang sama juga terlihat pada rumah-rumah lain yang ada di kompleks perumahan mewah itu. Rumah Junhyung terletak di daerah datar, jadi mereka tidak khawatir motor yang menjadi alas duduknya akan mundur karena lokasi miring daerah tersebut.

"Junnie, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam."

Sedikit tidak rela Junhyung melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Dojoon. Namja manis itu pun turun dari motor Dojoon. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku."

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu." Dojoon ikut turun dari motornya.

"Gomawo, Junnie."

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo."

"Ini." Dojoon mengeluarkan sebuah topi dari saku jaket bagian dalamnya dan memakaikannya ke kepala Junhyung.

"Pas sekali. Cocok denganmu. Kau terlihat tampan, Junnie." Junhyung tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat terakhir Dojoon.

"Bukankah ini yang ada di pameran tadi?"

"Ne. Itu ungkapan terima kasih ku untukmu."

"Gomawo. Apa kau mau singgah dulu?"

"Ah, sudah terlalu malam. Lain kali saja ne."

KRIEEET

Pintu di belakang Junhyung membuka sempurna. Dua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kontras keluar dari baliknya. Sang namja imut dengan kaos bergambar mickey mouse dilapisi sebuah cardigan menutupi tubuh mungilnya berjalan di sebelah motor yang sedang di keluarkan oleh seorang namja berwajah timur tengah. Tampan dan maskulin. Di punggung namja mungil terdapat ransel yang bisa Junhyung tebak isinya. Pakaian ganti.

"Oh, hyung sudah pulang?" tanya namja mungil itu ramah. Tidak kaget mendapati hyungnya berada di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Junhyung sudah mengiriminya pesan akan segera pulang tadi.

"Ne. Kalian mau kesana lagi?"

"Ne, hyung. Jarang-jarang kami bisa pergi. Hyung mengijinkan kami kan?" kali ini si namja jangkung berwajah arab yang bertanya.

Junhyung menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana dia akan melarang sedangkan keduanya saja sudah membawa perlengkapan mereka. Sejahat-jahatnya Junhyung, dia tidak akan tega melihat adik satu-satunya itu menangis karena permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Junhyung pernah kalang-kabut karena adiknya itu menghilang tiba-tiba karena marah padanya yang lupa menjemput sepulang sekolah. Dan harus rela diabaikan selama tiga hari karena kecerobohannya itu. Belum lagi omelan panjang dari ummanya. Oh, dia tidak mau mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh, Doojoon hyung! Kalian habis kencan ya?" teriak namja mungil itu heboh. Dojoon menyeringai nakal dan memberikan jawaban ambigu. Membuat Junhyung gemas untuk menjitak kepalanya.

"Menurutmu?"

TAK

"Yah, Junnie. Appayo.." keluh Dojoon sambil memegangi pucuk kepalanya. Tentu saja sakit, bunyinya saja terdengar jelas begitu.

"Hihihi.. Hyung lucu sekali. Kalian ini pasangan serasi loh."

"YA! Jangan menggoda ku!"

"Kalian memang cocok hyung." Timpal Dongwoon, si namja berwajah arab.

"Sudah. Berhenti. Kka.. Pulang besok pagi atau siang saja. Menginap di rumah Dongwoon juga tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir kalau kalian pulang subuh, Lee ahjumma akan melaporkan yang macam-macam pada umma dan aboji."

"Jinja, hyung. Woaaaah... Hyung is the best!" teriak sang adik sambil memeluk hyungnya. Hatinya senang bukan main. Untuk pertama kalinya hyung yang over protektif padanya itu mengijinkannya menginap diluar tanpa pengawasannya.

"Jinja, hyung." Dongwoon meminta kepastian.

"Ne. Dan kau Dongwoon, jangan sekali-kali kau menggoda adikku dan menularkan virus Y mu padanya. Adikku masih polos."

"Hyuuuuung... Jangan begitu pada Dongwoon. Lagipula Sobie yang lebih tua darinya, jadi Woonie pasti lebih polos daripada Sobie. Kan Wonnie?"

"Darimana hyung tahu kalau aku pembawa virus Y?"

"Dari wajahmu yang mesum itu! Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya."

"Aigo hyung.. Wajah tampan begini.." ucapan Dongwoon terhenti begitu melihat mata Junhyung yang hampir keluar dari asalnya.

"Ne. Ne. Hyung. Arraso. Aku akan menjagnya dengan baik."

"Hyung, jangan terlalu keras dengan Woonie, nanti dia pergi."

"Haaah.. Terserah kalian saja."

"Ahaha.. Kalian lucu sekali." Seorang penonton sejati akhirnya buka suara.

"YA!" protes Junhyung dan Dongwoon bersamaan. Sedangkan Yoseob tersenyum malu-malu. Menggemaskan. Tangan Dojoon pun mendarat di atas rambut hitam Yoseob. Mengacaknya sedikit.

"Hey, hyung baru tahu kalau kau mengubah warna rambut mu lagi. Hitam ya?" tebak Dojoon.

"Ne. Bagus tidak hyung?" Yoseob menaik beberapa helai rambutnya. Memamerkan warna yang digantinya dua hari lalu.

"Sangat. Lebih baik hitam daripada warna apa pun. Karena itu warna asli rambutmu."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu hyung. Sobie tidak mau terlambat, nanti didiskualifikasi." Yoseob sudah siap-siap duduk di belakang Dongwoon, lengkap dengan helm di kepalanya.

"Ne. Baik-baiklah di sana. Semoga berhasil. Dan kau, jaga adikku baik-baik. Arraso."

"Ne, hyung."

"Oke. Aku juga harus pulang. Semoga berhasil juga." Ucap Dojoon tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Junhyung dan adiknya. Perlombaan mungkin, pikirnya.

"Gomawo hyung. Kami pergi."

BRUUM

"Aku pulang dulu, gomawo untuk semuanya."

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan."Tangan Junhyung melambai ke arah Dojoon yang semakin menjauh, tangannya memegang sebelah dadanya. Hati Junhyung berdenyut sakit.

"Sampai kapan akan begini?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejae noona! Aku datang. Prince Shim Changmin yang tampan sudah tiba." Aku berdecak sebal dari balik selimut.

'Pagi-pagi begini sudah minta makan ke sini. Katanya orang kaya tapi kenapa kalau makan harus kemari sih?' runtuk ku. Karena sudah terlanjur terbangun dengan cara yang sama setiap harinya, aku pun duduk di tepi rajang. Mengembalikan nyawa yang belum terkumpul semua. Melanjutkan tidur hanya akan membuat kepala ku pusing. Belum lagi kalau si Tuan Muda itu berulah kalau melihatku belum bangkit dari tidur ku. Karena dia tidak akan berhenti menggelitiki tubuhku.

"Kwangie, bangun. Temani aku hari ini."

"..."

" Ya! Kim Kikwang. Bangun! Aku traktir kau es krim nanti." Seorang namja yang terlampau jangkung untuk anak seusianya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar ku dengan brutal. Padahal biasanya dia langsung masuk saja tanpa permisi.

"Kim Kikwang ayo main. Aku merindukanmu. Mumumumu..."

Aku bergidig ngeri. Bisa-bisanya aku punya tetangga dan berteman dengan orang yang seperti ini. Aish.. dan anehnya kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini merasa keberatan dengan tingkah Changmin yang luar biasa manja itu. Atau mungkin, orang-orang di rumah ini yang terlampau baik.

"Arra.. Arra.." jawab ku malas. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati wajah tak berdosanya di depan pintu. Mataku masih mengantuk, jadi untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh, aku pun menumpu tubuhku ke dinding bagian dalam.

"Hoammmmm.. Memangnya mau kemana sih?"

Ku lihat wajahnya berbinar senang. Bibirnya yang lebar melengkungkan senyum, membuatnya semakin lebar. Duh, kalau sudah begini pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Aku malas memikirkannya.

"Ada game keluaran baru. Aku mau membelinya. Kau temani aku ya. Please..."

Sebulan yang lalu aku menemaninya mencari kaset game, dan hasilnya, kami harus mengelilingi kota Seoul karena apa yang dicarinya itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Usut punya usut, ternyata game itu baru akan dipasarkan bulan depannya. 'Mianhae, aku salah lihat tanggal.' Jawabnya santai. Aku jadi meragukan IQ-nya yang menurut lembar hasil tes bertuliskan 135.

"Ani. Nanti aku harus keliling Seoul lagi."

"Mwo? Ah, itu ya. Kali ini ku jamin tidak akan salah lagi. Aku sudah mencatat tanggalnya. Diangkatnya ponselnya yang bertuliskan 'NOTE' ke depan wajahku. Oke, dia memang mencatatnya. Tapi kalau sekedar memastikan, kan bisa browsing saja. Dasar.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu."

Aku membalikkan badan, hendak mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari. Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Membuatku mengerenyit heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada bau yoeja." Ucapnya santai.

"Mwoya?"

"Minggu lalu waktu aku menelpon, umma bilang kalau kau membawa pacarmu kemari. Tapi berhubung aku baru pulang dari Jepang semalam, mau tak mau aku baru bisa memasstikannya hari ini. jadi, mana gadis mu itu? Cantik tidak?"

Aku menganga selebar mungkin. Umma keterlaluan. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Hyunseung bukan kekasihku. Jangan-jangan umma juga bergosip dengan ahjumma-ahjumma tetangga dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aigo... mau taruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini. Kalau Hyunseung memang kekasih ku sih, aku juga dengan senang hati menerimanya. Masalahnya dia hanya menganggap ku sebagai teman sekelasnya, tidak lebih.

"Umma bilang begitu?" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Halmoni juga tahu." Tambahnya.

"Mati aku!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Kikwang melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Tadi pagi ketika akan berpamitan dia tidak mendapati kedua saudaranya. Pintu kamar Dojoon belum terbuka. Mungkin penghuninya masih tidur. Semalam jam sebelas Dojoon baru sampai rumah. Dia tidak mendapati Jaejoong dimana pun. Beruntung sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Setidaknya Kikwang tidak pergi dalam keadaan lapar. Ralat, Kikwang dan Changmin tidak pergi dalam keadaan lapar. Sebab jatah sarapan pagi itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya tanpa mengingat satu penghuni yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Habis ini kemana lagi?" tanya Kikwang.

Changmin menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Kikwang. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah kedai es krim. Di hadapan Changmin sudah ada dua wadah kosong yang sebelumnya berisi es krim ukuran jumbo dan sekarang tengah menghabiskan gelas pesanan ketiganya. Sedangkan Kikwang baru menghabiskan setengahnya. Itu karena dia sangat menikmati makanan berbahan susu tersebut. Menghabiskannya sedikit demi sedikit sambil merasakan sensasi dingin yang berubah menjadi hangat ketika masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Inilah kesenangan para pecinta es krim.

"Hahu hahih hau halang hehengkang."

"Ck. Pantas saja lidahmu beku. Lihat saja, entah sudah berapa liter yang kau habiskan." Tunjuk Kikwang pada wadah di depannya.

"Aish... Ini nikmat Kwangie."

"Memang nikmat. Tapi kau memakannya seperti orang yang tidak makan selama tiga hari saja. Laju."

"Ehehe... Makanan ada dan dibuat untuk memenuhi nafsu duniawi berupa pengisian lambung."

"Sok bijak."

"Aku memang bijak. Tanpa sok." Ujar Changmin mantap. Kikwang memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih diam sebelum percakapan mereka berubah menjadi debat kusir yang panjang dan tak berguna.

"Aku mau cari beberapa baju."

"Jangan lama-lama ya. Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu di rumah. Dadaku berdebar kencang dari tadi."

"Biasanya setelah itu kau akan bertemu kesialan."

"Justru karena itu aku mau cepat pulang, menghindarinya."

"Um.."

Andaikan Kikwang sadar, bahwa si 'kesialan' itu tengah menunggunya di rumah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

29/05/13 "R"


End file.
